The goal of this research is the development of planar,microlithographically fabricated microcoils for biomedicalapplications. We have constructed and tested a series ofmicrocoils (with diameter to less than 50 ~m, trace widths of 1-5~m, and 3-25 turns) and demonstrated that such coils can be Project 8